Until My Dying Day
by klainecrisscolferforever
Summary: Prompt: During Shooting Star, Blaine gets shot or hurt some other way, and Kurt hope on the first flight home, and bam! Reunion. It became a little longer than intended, but here's the first part... enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

"P-p-please," he pleaded. "Y-you d-don't have t-to do t-this. May- maybe we can h-help." While all of school has been released from the building after the lock down, Glee Club with Mr. Shue and Coach Beist were all still trapped and they weren't alone. The police hadn't made it to them just yet, which caused great frustration and fear. The shooter wasn't only still in the building, but pointing a gun at a innocent victim. Staring up at the barrel of a gun, Blaine is face to face to what can be the end. He continues to try to talk down the stranger, with his hands in the air, he steps closer. "We could get you some help. Maybe a counselor, teacher, or possibly a psychiatrist? You have so much to live for, we all do. Just please put the gun down so we can just talk," he tries to reason with their attacker. A quick look of regret shone over the shooter's face before anger followed soon after. Raising the gun a little higher at Blaine finger on the trigger, Sam and Jake tackle him while Blaine tries to wrestle for the gun. Suddenly the sound of the gun echos through the air, followed by a pained grunt and screams of horror.

* * *

><p>"We have a white male, 18 years old, a student of William McKinley. He was shot in the lower abdomen," the paramedic speaks through to the dispatcher. The sirens whine as they rush to Lima Memorial.<p>

* * *

><p>Carole was just heading home from work when she heard of the McKinley High student being brought in for a gun shot wound. She didn't know who it was, but she knew it couldn't be good news. She ran to the first paramedic to get his medical and contact information before the poor boy was brought in. She handed over his information to be processed immediately by Nurse Nancy. Just then the second paramedic came into view with a gurney. She gasped as the boy came into view with a familiar head of dark curls, "Oh my God, Blaine!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Nooooooooooo! Oh my God! Dammit Blaine!" Sam yells as his best friend collapses in his arms. Jake successfully pins the shooter, while Sam falls to Blaine's side applying pressure to the wound. Coach Beist returns with the cops who were close by upon hearing the gun shot, who in turn called the paramedics. Within the next ten minutes or so, sirens were heard in the background as Sam continues to apply that pressure while also whispering in his best friend's ear, "Stay with me buddy. Come on, Blaine, stay with me," he pleads desperately. Falling into further unconsciousness, Blaine's breathing picks up before his world becomes completely dark, "Kurt."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_I love you Kurt. Until my dying day and I'm so sorry for everything. Never forget that 3_

Kurt stared at the message from his ex for a while but it felt like hours. He was suppose to be enjoying his first date with Adam, but instead he found himself hiding out in the men's room looking for an excuse to put an end to this night. All he could think about was Blaine and though Adam was a nice guy, he just wasn't his forever or even his right now. Listening to Rachel, of all people, he accepted the date, but knew nothing could come out of it, but friendship. He knew he loved Blaine and that Blaine was the man who he would spend the rest of his life with. . Kurt just wanted Blaine to recognize that once again before they could fully become Kurt and Blaine again. He is all honestly forgave Blaine the minute the confession was spoken. Yes, it hurt like hell that his love seeked attention elsewhere, but he was partly to blame for neglect. He neglected Blaine, their relationship, and his true heart's desires. Sighing deeply, he began to exist the restroom with the intent to just be honest with Adam when his phone rang. "Hey Sam. Listen, I can't talk now but I'll call-" Every emotion invaded his body as Sam relaid the details of the day's events in Lima. Saying a quick goodbye with tears streaming down, he told Adam he had to leave, grabbed a cab, and made flight plans immediately on the way home. Behind closed doors, sobs exhausted his body as he collapse on his bedroom floor of the loft. The girls were nowhere around, but he had no time to waste seeing how his flight left in an hour. Hurriedly, faster than ever, he quickly packed a bag and caught another cab to the airport. When he finally boarded, he sat in his seat and cried slightly the entire plane ride.

* * *

><p>Sam and New Directions with Mr. Shue and Coach Beist leading the charge finally made it to the hospital, just as Blaine was wheeled back to surgery. Upon arrival, Sam fell into Carole's motherly embrace and they cling onto each other while they cried and cried until they couldn't cry anymore. When they finally caught their breathe Carole broke the silence, "Burt's on his way. I'm afraid, the hospital nor I could reach his parents. Kurt's not answering, but-"<p>

"I called him. He's on a plane, on his way here," hiccuped Sam. "His n-n-name was the last t-thing Blaine s-s-said before he blacked out," he explained as a tear cascaded down his right cheek. Carole pulls Sam back in a tight hug, "He'll be okay, sweetheart. He'll be just fine."

Just then Burt walks into the hospital with a frazzle Kurt leaning by his side. Following his arrival, Kurt leaps into Carole's arms, upon seeing her with her arms stretched out for a hug. "Mom, I can't lose him," he sobbed. The use of that word made Carole cry harder as she comforted her son. "We have to believe he's okay, all of us. Blaine is a fighter and he will pull through. We just need to have faith in him and his strength," Burt speaks up looking around at the sorrowful faces. Yes, when he heard the news, he cried for a good 20 minutes before Kurt called and told him of his arrival by plane. But he knew his boys and he knew that come hell or high water, Blaine will make it back to his family, he will make it back to Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can hear the sound of music playing and joyous laughter. It's all so beautiful and peaceful out here. "Daddy! Daddy, come see!" a high pitched giggle sounded nearby. I turn my head and seen the most beautiful little girl ever with shoulder length chestnut hair, piercing blue eyes, pale skin (not sickly), and a familiar yet foreign toothless smile upon her angelic face. "I'm coming baby," the man chuckles as he heads her way with a baby car seat in one hand and a picnic basket in the other. He smiles down at his little girl, "Okay. What are we looking at Ellie?" She points out towards the field with a gorgeous array of flowers, plants, and trees. "It bootyful daddy!" Kurt smiles and nods at his four year old, "It really is baby girl. Now, shall we set up for our picnic while we wait for Papa?" He sets the carseat on the grass nearby with his son in it while he and his daughter pull out the blanket and goodies in the basket. Moments later, a slightly tall man, shorter than Kurt, begins to approach the scene. Ellie looks up and beams, "Papa! Look Daddy, it's Papa!" she exclaims loudly. Kurt smiles, identical to the the little girl's, at the sight of his husband. I gasp as the figure came into plain sight and scooped the little girl in his arms and swings her around. I watch myself kiss the love of my life and sits beside Kurt. I pick up the little boy in the carrier, a beautiful baby boy with dark curls and olive skin. Something twists in my gut at the sight of the future I almost had, I could have had if I had just talked to Kurt. I began to cry as the family I so desperately wanted begins to fade.

"Come on son! Fight it! We're loosing him! Charge it... CLEAR! Shit, charge it again... CLEAR!" BEEP BEEP BEEP. A sigh of relief goes around the room at the sound of the beeps. "We've got a rhythm. Let's close him up," the doctor announces before crouching a little closer to Blaine, "You are one hell of a fighter kid."

* * *

><p>Kurt was the first one up when he saw that the doctor finally emerges from the operating room. "How is he? Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay," Kurt pleads frantically. Burt and Carole come up on each side of their son, trying to keep him calm, and Sam on the other side of Carole. "Mr. Anderson is going to be just fine. He scared us for a second there, but he pulled through nicely. As I explained to Carole earlier, the bullet went through his lover abdomen and hit a muscle as well tore through the surrounding tissue. We had to remove the bullet and patch up the tear. He's in recovery now and can have up to five visitors at a time in about half and hour. Nurse Nancy will inform you on when you can all come back and see him," he finishes as he walks back in the direction he came. Kurt, Burt, Carole, Sam, and Tina all cried tears of relief while everyone else felt like they could finally breathe with the new information. Kurt, Burt, Carole, Sam, and Tina were the first group to go back to see Blaine after informing the front desk to contact Blaine's parents once again and Cooper who should be on his way. As they approach his room, 321, Kurt takes a deep breathe before crossing the threshold of the room. They were met with a groggy, yet slightly alert Blaine. Kurt laid his eyes on him and in an instant he was rushing forward carefully wrapping his arms around Blaine and kissing him with everything he had. Blaine responded eagerly as they melted into each others arms. They pull apart, breathless, and just stare into each others eyes like they were the only two who existed. Burt cleared his throat reminding them that they were not alone, and they both blushed. "I'm so glad you're okay kid. We all are. You scared the hell out of us," he smiles sadly. Blaine looks down ashamed, "I know. I am so sorry, but I had to do something. If not me, someone else could have gotten hurt," he explained, not minding when Kurt's grip on his hand got a bit tighter. "Courage," Kurt whispered directly in Blaine's ear and kissed his cheek. Blaine smiled and then turned to look at his two best friends while Carole hovered just a little bit on his opposite side. "Hey man, thanks for having my back," he says to Sam trying to lighten the mood. Sam just stared before exploded, "What the hell were you thinking?! You could have been killed dumbass! I can't believe you could be so fucking selfish!" he screamed through his tears as he collapsed next to his best friend and cried in his arms. "We could have lost you." Blaine hugs him as tight as he could without hurting himself. "I'm okay and I'm so very sorry Sam. I love you man and I am so grateful to have you in my life." Next came Tina who just cried until she couldn't anymore. After their visit, the Glee Club and adults rotated, except Kurt who refused to leave his side. When Cooper and their parents finally arrived, Kurt left them for some privacy, but he didn't go too far. However, there were no worries to be had, seeing how it turned out to be an emotional and promising visit for all involved. After visiting hours ended, Kurt fought tooth and nail to stay, which he won out in the end. Around 10pm, the cuddled in the hospital bed after all the crying, visitors, and phones calls from those you couldn't make it, but were just as worried, i.e., The Warblers and Old New Directions. They finally had a moment to themselves alone.<p>

"I was on a date," Kurt blurted out of the blue. He felt Blaine tense which caused him to hold on tighter. "I was hiding in the bathroom when I got the call from Sam. I wasn't having a good time, but not because of Adam, but because you are who I'm suppose to go on dates with, kiss, hug, hold, make love to, and spend the rest of my life with. I knew it was you all along, but listening to Rachel of all people about moving on was just wrong and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry that you put all the blame on yourself for the breakup," Kurt stops Blaine from protesting. "I know you did. But it was shared fault and I am truly sorry for making it seem otherwise."

"I never slept with him," Blaine confesses. "He kissed me and groped me a little bit, but I pushed him off and left. It felt so wrong and dirty so I got away as fast as I could. I had the intention, but I just wanted someone to listen. He wasn't you and I was so ashamed and no matter how lonely I felt I shouldn't have done it. I am so truly truly sorry Kurt. I love you so much and I made a mistake that I will spend forever trying to make up for it. I hope you can forgive me someday," Blaine finished. Kurt turned so they were face to face, "I already have. I think we forgot that though we are young, we are human and make mistakes, but our love is stronger when it's not one sided. We have to communicate and talk to each other before we have to spend anymore months apart," he then pulls Blaine into a slow yet passionate kiss.

"So, now what oh love of mine?" Blaine asks with the brightest smile on his face.

"Well, you getting better is what's most important. Then you graduate, come to New York, we get our own apartment, graduate college, get married, have our dream careers (Fashion Designer/ Broadway Star and Recording Artist/ Broadway Star), have two maybe three children, and grow old together," Kurt says dreamily just thinking about the future.

"That sound like a dream and I can't wait to live it with you. I love you Kurt," he replies as he places a chaste kiss on his love's lips.

"Until your dying day? Which is far far far away."

"Until my dying day."

"I love you too Blaine. Until my dying day."


End file.
